L'Homme au Coeur d'Or
by JessyDarkAngel
Summary: Shaolan Li, jeune homme de 20 ans, est invistit d'une mission bizarre... Ce jour la, il devait prendre le métro, il allait faire la plus grande rencontre de sa vie.
1. Default Chapter

L'Homme au Cœur d'Or

****

Part 1

__

Je m'appelle Shaolan Li. Je recherche les cartes de Clow qui ont, jadis, appartenues a ma famille. Jusqu'au jour ou une personne inconnue les attrapa avant moi. Ma mère, Yelan, me fit jurer, trois ans plutôt, de les retrouver et ce au péril de ma vie. Si j'échoue, ma famille me fera brûler comme Jeanne d'Arc. J'ai maintenant 20 ans et je sais que les cartes se sont retrouvées au Japon, exactement près de la tour de Tokyo. Je suis donc aller vivre au Japon. Je me suis trouvé travail, appartement et même quelques petites aventures.

Tokyo, est une ville rempli d'aura puissantes. Je ne sais même pas a qui j'ai affaire! Je dois maintenant te laisser cher Journal. Je dois me rendre a mon travail.

Bye

Shaolan était un jeune homme très séduisant, mais très mystérieux, même froid. Il était grand, musclé et il avait les cheveux éternellement en bataille. Ses yeux noisettes en faisait craquer plus d'une.

Ce jour la, il devait prendre le métro car sa voiture l'avait lâché il y a quelques jours. Il allait faire la plus grande découverte de sa vie.

Accompagner de sa fidèle mallette, il se rendit donc au métro.

-Merde, je vais être en retard!

Il obliqua brusquement dans une ruelle sombre et il commença a psalmodié des mots étranges et d'un coup pouf!, disparu!

Shaolan possédait le don de la magie occidental. Un fidèle héritage.

Il apparut en plein métro, mai les gens étaient trop occuper, ils ne remarquèrent même pas le nouveau venu.

Le jeune homme piqua une course vers le métro, mais une personne le percute en plein fouet. Pleins de feuilles, ainsi que sa mallette, se retrouvèrent éparpiller par terre. Frustrer, il regarda toutes les feuilles qui s'étaient retrouver par terre.

-Je suis vraiment désolée! Je vais ramasser tout ca!

-Je vais vous aider.

La personne était une jeune demoiselle du a sa douce voix. Shaolan se pencha et la jeune femme fit de même. Ils commencèrent a ramasser les feuilles quand leurs mains se croisèrent. Shaolan leva les yeux et ce fut un choc, son cœur manqua un battement.

Il avait devant lui les plus magnifiques yeux vert émeraudes de sa vie. La jeune femme avait des cheveux de couleur miel. Il resta bouche bée devant cette … beauté. Il se sentit rougir comme un gamin. Il baissa ses yeux brusquement et avala difficilement.

La jeune femme eu la même réaction. Les yeux noisettes de Shaolan lui firent montée une douce chaleur en elle. Ses cheveux en bataille montrait le coter enfantin de lui. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était mit a rougir ce qui la fit rougir aussi. Il avait baisser ses yeux. Elle pu alors l'observer tranquillement. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir ses yeux. Elle reprit conscience que toutes ses feuilles étaient éparpiller, donc elle se mit au travail.

Une fois fini, la jeune femme se leva et fit un petit sourire. Elle passa a coter de Shaolan et continua son chemin. Shaolan la suivit des yeux juste qu'a ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir. Elle est mince et paraissait fragile. Le genre de filles qu'on aime protéger de tout. Il pensa a sa réaction quand il l'avait vu. Il se trouvait bête! Quel idiot! C'était pourtant la première fois que ca lui arrivait. Shaolan Li venait de perdre le contrôle de lui même devant une femme, mais pas n'importe laquelle. D'ailleurs, elle avait quelque chose d'étrange cette fille… Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le temps passé.

-Ah non! Je vais être encore en retard! Il se tourna en direction du métro quand il vit un paquet de feuille broché ensemble. Sur le dessus, il y avait un nom. Shaolan le lu.

-Sakura Kinomoto…

Shaolan regarda un édifice puis un petit papier qu'il avait dans les mains. Est-ce qu'il devait y aller? Le stress lui prit d'un coup.

-Aller, on se calme, se n'est qu'une fille après tout. Et il se dirigea vers l'entre de l'immeuble.

Grâce a ses pouvoirs et a un certain sort, il avait réussi a trouver l'adresse de la mystérieuse Sakura Kinomoto. Il montait les marches doucement jusqu'à l'appartement numéro 11. Il entendit du bruit venait de dans l'appartement. Il cogna quelques coups. Le bruit cessa. Des pas s'approchèrent. La porte s'ouvrit. Shaolan retint son souffle. Sakura ouvrit la porte avec un sourire mais quand elle vit que c'était l'homme de ce matin, elle parut très surprise. Elle avait les mains dans le dos. Shaolan se racla la gorge.

-Sakura Kinomoto? Sakura le regarda encore plus surprise.

-Comment… savez vous mon nom?

-Hum… j'ai trouvé ceci dans le métro… vous l'aviez oublié… tenez. Il donna le document a Sakura. Mais quand elle le toucha, elle savait qu'un sort lui avait été lancé. Elle regarda Shaolan puis le document. Peut-être était-il magicien…

-Comment avez vous eu mon adresse…? Shaolan chercha a la vitesse de la lumière dans sa tête, quel excuse prendre?! Il fit un sourire.

-Contacts. Sakura le trouva vraiment craquant quand il sourit. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Inconsciencieusement, elle amena devant elle la chose qu'elle cachait dans son dos, mais Shaolan ne remarqua rien, il était trop concentrer sur elle. Il regardait ses yeux et ses lèvres qui lui faisait tellement envies. Shaolan fit un pas. Sakura eu espoir qu'il vient vers elle et qu'il l'embrasse. Il fit un autre pas. Il était maintenant a quelques centimètres d'elle.

Sa main, il ne contrôlait plus sa main. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il caressa la joue de Sakura. Sa peau était douce. Il approcha son visage du sien. Doucement. DRRRIIINNNGGGG!! Sakura sursauta et recula et déposa ce qu'elle cachait sur la table. Elle alla répondre au téléphone.

-Allo?…. Oui… Hein?…. Pourquoi….? QUOI?!

Une aura forte remplie la pièce. Shaolan regarda Sakura qui était dos a lui, c'était elle la cause de cette aura puissante. Il regarda sur la table. Un sceptre. Elle était magicienne. Il décida de lui montrer son aura. Sakura leva la tête et murmura un : je vais vous rappeler. Elle raccrocha et se tourna doucement vers Shaolan. Elle avait peur. C'était peut-être un autre qui lui en voulait. Elle ne saurait se battre contre lui!

Voyant le désarroi de Sakura. Shaolan ferma la porte qui était toujours ouverte. Il la regarda.

-Je ne vous veux pas de mal… Sakura était mal a l'aise. Sans son sceptre elle ne pouvait se défendre. Elle tendit sa main vers son sceptre qui devint bien vite en sa possession. Elle le regarda.

-Votre nom. Shaolan resta surpris de la froideur de Sakura.

-Shaolan. Sakura eu un déclic. C'était un nom chinois.

-Votre nom de famille. Son cœur battait a tout rompe. Shaolan la regarda bizarrement. Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir tout ca?

-Li. Sakura fit un pas en arrière. Non, pas encore! Shaolan la regarda sans comprendre. Il devenait inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il voulu s'approcher de Sakura, mais celle-ci recula vivement.

-Ne vous approcher pas de moi!!!

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Vous le savez très bien!! Shaolan la regarda perdu. Décidément, elle était un peu fofolle.

-Non, désolé. Sakura avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous avez tuer toute ma famille! Mon père, ma mère et même mon frère! Jamais vous ne les aurez, c'est tout ce qui me reste, elle sont a moi! C'est Clow qui m'a désigner, vous ne pouvez rien y faire!! Elles m'appartiennent!! Un vent se leva et toutes ses cartes se dispersèrent au tour d'elle. Shaolan recula d'un pas. C'était elle… et il devait la tuer…

-Non…. Non!! Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Il la ferma en un claquement. Il s'y accota et s'y laissa glisser juste qu'a toucher le sol.

Sakura serrait son sceptre aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il était encore la. Elle le sentait. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait? Elle espérait qu'il ne voulait pas un combat. Tuer une autre personne serait trop dur pour elle… Elle entendit le son de la voix de Shaolan.

-C'est vous qui avez tuer mon oncle…? Sakura ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je… je ne voulais pas… faire ca… Elle éclata de plus belle en sanglot. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Shaolan entendit ses pleurs et ca lui fendit le cœur. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il vit la jeune femme sur le sol en pleurant. Il se précipita vers elle. Il lui leva le menton et vit ses yeux verts rougit et plein d'eau. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle baissa la tête.

-Prenez les… je ne veux pas combattre contre vous… Elle prit son jeu de cartes et lui donna. Shaolan les prit et les regarda. Elles étaient chaudes, signe que les pouvoirs de Sakura leur convenait. Mais, ce n'était pas les cartes de Clow. Elles étaient roses avec le nom Sakura dans le bas de chacune d'elle.

-Ce n'est plus les cartes de Clow, elles sont a vous… Il lui redonnèrent le paquet de cartes. Sakura s'assit par terre et regarda Shaolan qui se levait et qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Attendez! Shaolan se retourna et lui fit un doux sourire.

-Tu peux dire "tu". Et il sortit. Vite, elle devait faire quelque chose.

-Mes cartes, aidez moi vite! Elle se retrouva devant Shaolan, dans le corridor. Shaolan la regarda surpris d'une telle apparition. Elle tenait toujours ses cartes et son sceptre. Elle le regarda puis baissa les yeux.

-J'aimerais que vous, que tu restes encore… un peu… Shaolan la regarda, si douce… si seule… et par la faute de sa famille. Et lui… il était tellement envoûté par elle qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir. Il lui sourit. Elle lui sourit en retour. Shaolan se retourna et se dirigea par la porte.

-Non, j'ai un chemin plus rapide. Elle lui prit la main et pouf! De retour dans l'appartement. C'est Sakura qui prit la parole en premier.

-Tu peux t'installer sur le divan, je vais porter les cartes. Et elle disparue dans une chambre. Shaolan s'assit sur le sofa, nerveux. Il aurait peut-être pas du rester. Et s'il perdait le contrôle? Ca ne devait pas arriver, oh non. Sakura revint et elle vit que Shaolan semblait préoccuper. Elle alla se placer droit devant lui et le regarda.

-Tu as l'air préoccuper. Ca va? Shaolan leva les yeux.

-Impossible d'être préoccuper en ta présence. Sakura rougit d'un coup et baissa les yeux gêner. Elle alla s'asseoir a coter de lui sur le sofa. Elle le regarda, il était musclé et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait droit devant lui. Il était mystérieux. Elle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi lui faisait-elle autant confiance?

Shaolan s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait avec insistance. Une rougeur apparue sur ses joues. Voyant sa gène, elle lui demanda doucement.

-Depuis quand me cherches tu? Shaolan se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire.

-Depuis déjà trois ans… Sakura fit un sourire.

-Woa, trois ans rien qu'a me chercher… Tu ne dois pas avoir eu le temps de faire autre chose… Elle avait touché un point sensible. Shaolan se leva un peu brusquement et regarda la porte.

-Je dois partir. Sakura se leva et se plaça devant lui.

-Non, reste… je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du dire ca… Shaolan se laissa tombé sur le sofa. La maîtresse des cartes était devenue très mal a l'aise. Elle eu une idée. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et revint avec ses cartes. Elle regarda Shaolan et lui dit avec un grand sourire.

-Bat toi contre moi.

-Quoi?

-Bat toi contre moi.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Je veux pas te faire mal. Elle utilisa la carte de l'épée avec grâce. Elle s'approcha avec un regard qu'il n'aurait pas cru voir chez cette femme, un regard de défi. Elle lui mit le bout de son épée sous le menton.

-Tu viens? Shaolan avala un peu difficilement. Décidément, cette femme ne faisait que l'impressionner de minutes en minutes. Elle avait passée de la fille surprise, sanglotante, douce, désolée et maintenant c'était la combattante. Mais elle n'a aucune chance. Les Li sont les meilleurs a l'épée. Shaolan se leva et fit apparaître son épée. Sakura regarda autour.

-Attends un peu, je vais tasser la table.

Une fois la chose faite, elle retourna vers Shaolan qui s'était placer en position de combat. Elle se plaça aussi en position de combat. Elle attaqua en premier. Bien que son attaque soit très rapide, Shaolan l'évita. Le combat continua des esquives, des attaques s'enchaînèrent. Mais Shaolan n'attaquait pas, il se défendait. Sakura se recula et regarda Shaolan. Elle réfléchissait puis elle lui fit un sourire plein de sous-entendu. Son épée redevint un sceptre. Elle lança deux cartes dans les airs.

-Carte de la puissance et carte de la vitesse, venez a mon aide! Son sceptre redevint épée et elle se replaça.

-Hey, mais c'est pas juste! Le combat était plus égale. Déjà, Sakura l'impressionna. Elle utilisait trois cartes en même temps et elle voulait combattre quand même. Le combat reprit. Sakura était plus forte et plus rapide. Shaolan avait de plus en plus de difficulté. Mais il perça une faille dans sa protection. Il attaqua. Sakura se retrouva avec une épée sous le menton.

-Jamais un Li ne va perdre a l'épée. Il s'avança vers Sakura qui fit un pas en arrière. Elle avait un sourire coquin. Il fit un autre pas, elle recula. Puis un autre, mais elle était présentement au mur. Shaolan lui fit un sourire victorieux. Il s'approcha d'elle en la regardant sensuellement. Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Ca dura quelques instants, mais la maîtresse avait trop envi de sentir les lèvres de Shaolan donc elle l'embrassa. Doucement au début, puis répondant a son baisé, Shaolan fit aller sa langue. Il l'a prit par la taille et alla l'embrasser dans le cou. Sakura était comme sur un nuage. Il savait si bien embrasser! Plus, elle voulait plus. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et essaya de garder son calme sans presser les choses. Déjà, la nuit tombait.

Contrôle, contrôle. Il ne devait pas perde le contrôle. Mais il en avait envi, oh que oui! Il l'a serra encore plus tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Sa peau était douce…

-Shao… Shaolan… mmm… arrête… Il continua a l'embrasser dans le cou tout en murmurant un faible pourquoi. Il commença a mordiller le cou de sa beauté.

-Pas ici… Shaolan comprit bien vite le sens de ses deux mots pourtant si simple. Elle était d'accord, mais pas ici. Son contrôle, il venait de le perde. Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser puis la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux rempli de désirs. Il l'a souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'a déposa sur ses pieds, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de respirer qu'elle lui vola un baiser langoureux et passionné. Elle s'attaqua ensuite a son t-shirt qui se rendit bien vite sur le sol.

Il pouvait maintenant sentir les fins doigts de Sakura lui parcourir le torse ainsi que ses douces lèvres. Sentant le contrôle de lui s'en voler, il enleva doucement le gilet de la maîtresse. Il l'embrassa tendrement signe que si elle n'était pas d'accord, ils arrêtaient tout. Il la serra contre lui et il lui mit les mains dans le dos, lui donnant un frisson. Il fit remonter ses mains le long de son dos pour atteindre le soutien-gorge. En un tour de main, il réussit a le défaire. Il se défit de son étreinte et fit glisser doucement les bretelles. C'était trop tard pour reculer. Dans la nuit, les cris de la maîtresse remplirent la petite chambre.

C'est Shaolan qui se réveilla en premier le lendemain matin. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il vit une Sakura coucher sur torse. Il laissa échapper un soupir de mécontentement. Son contrôle, il l'avait finalement perdu, mais si ca serait a recommencer, il recommencerait. C'était si passionné. Mais si brutal. Il ne l'avait connu que le jour même! Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes pourtant. Avec elle s'était différent et il le savait. Il sentit que Sakura commençait a gigoter.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut les yeux de Shaolan. Elle repensa immédiatement a la nuit qu'elle venait de passer et elle se mit a rougir. Il attendait sa réaction. Elle fit un sourire timide. Elle vit qu'il était soulagé.

-J'ai eu peur que… tu m'en veuilles.

-Pourquoi? Je suis aussi coupable que toi. Elle alla voler un baiser a Shaolan puis se lova dans son cou. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se mit a bailler. Shaolan fit un grand sourire.

-Désolé de ne pas t'avoir laisser dormir.

-Oh, c'est pas grave tu sais. Puis elle lui donna un doux baiser dans le cou ce qui fit frémir Shaolan.

-Oh oh, je viens de trouver le point faible de Shao… Elle lui en donna plusieurs d'autres.

-Saki… arrête.

Tous les deux, ils arrêtèrent de parler. Shao et Saki. Deux surnom que leur donnait leurs amis de longue date. Mais ca ne fait qu'une journée qu'ils se connaissent! Sakura demanda la question qui les démangeait tous les deux.

-Shaolan…

-Humm?

-Est-ce qu'on a … bien fait? La question était posée.

-J'en sais rien… Il resserra son étreinte.

-Tu as couché avec la femme que tu dois tuer…

-Ne dit pas ca.

-Mais c'est la vérité! Elle se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit, dos a Shaolan. Ca aura des conséquences chez toi? Shaolan s'assit dans le lit puis enlaça Sakura. Il posa sa tête sur son dos. Sakura comprit que son silence signifia oui.

-Ca sera grave? Shaolan soupira.

-Plus grave que tu peux le penser.

-C'est quoi? Shaolan hésita. Elle va être bouleversée… Mais il décida d'être honnête avec elle.

-La mort. Sakura ferma les yeux.

-Sort.

-Saki…. C'est pas si…

-Sort de cette chambre!!! Shaolan défit son étreinte et essaya de trouver ses vêtements. Il regarda Sakura. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son aura avait augmenter en puissance. Il avait peur de qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire. Il sortit a contrecœur et ferma la porte.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et cria. Les larmes coulaient a flot sur ses joues. Son cri se termina en sanglots. Shaolan l'entendait pleurer et par sa faute. Elle voulait être seule, c'est la seule raison pourquoi il ne rentrait pas dans la chambre. Il l'entendait dire des non. Son aura avait encore augmenter… Il ne pouvait rien faire sauf attendre.

Elle se précipita vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir avec violence puis prit le livre de cartes de Sakura. Elle le balança sur son lit et l'ouvrit brusquement. Toutes les cartes se mirent a tourné autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi vous me causez autant de problème!?!!! Pourquoi toute la planète vous veux?!!

-Pour le pouvoir…

-Tout ce que je veux c'est avoir une vie tranquille!!! Tout le monde me courre après! J'ai du tuer un homme!! Et ce a cause de vous!!! Et maintenant!! Et maintenant, Shaolan va mourir a cause qu'il ne vous a pas!!! Shaolan entendait sa colère, mais il sentait son aura. Toujours plus forte… Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et recommença a pleurer. Ses cartes tournèrent encore autour d'elle. Elles savaient que leur maîtresse ne les haïssait pas seulement, elle trouvait la vie injuste. Sakura murmura faiblement pour que Shaolan ne l'entend pas.

-L'homme que j'aime va mourir et par ma faute… Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'homme que j'aime… c'est vrai, elle l'aimait. Plus que tout sur Terre. Elle se calma et pensa a Shaolan. Son cœur se mit a battre plus vite. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était lui… enfin…

Shaolan était inquiet. Son aura ne cessait d'augmenter. Il se place devant la porte et attendait qu'elle sorte. C'était long…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait…

Sakura avait toujours les yeux fermés et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle prit un grand respire puis une lumière devant elle. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et remarqua une forme de carte devant elle. Elle la prit puis la lumière remplie la pièce d'un coup. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Shaolan vit que quelque chose se passait dans la chambre. De la lumière sortait de la pièce. Il entendit le cri de Sakura et son aura chuta d'un coup. Il se rapprocha encore plus de la porte.

-Sakura!! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?! Ca va?!!

Une carte, elle avait créer une carte. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. La carte de l'Amour. Elle était toujours assise et regardait la carte entre ses mains. Shaolan, il lui criait. Elle resta muette un instant puis elle se leva, s'habilla et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle tomba en face d'un Shaolan visiblement très inquiet.

-Ca va Sakura? Elle fit un petit sourire puis passa a coter de lui. Il se retourna puis la regarda. Elle était devant le garde-manger et pensait a ce qu'elle allait faire pour déjeuner.

-Saki… qu'est-ce qui c'est passé…? Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

-Rien…

-Saki… aller, dit moi le. Elle hésita.

-J'ai… j'ai créer une carte… Shaolan la regarda avec tendresse, content que ca ne soit que ca.

-Laquelle? Je peux la voir? Il remarqua que Sakura rougit. Elle sortit une carte de sa poche et lui donna. Il regarda longtemps la carte avant de se rendre compte de ce que ca signifiait. La carte était chaude, synonyme qu'elle contait beaucoup pour sa maîtresse.

-Tu l'as créer… pour moi? Sakura fit un petit geste de la tête sans pourtant regarder Shaolan. Il s'approcha de sa beauté puis la prit dans ses bras.

-Quand pars tu?

-Ce soir. Sakura se recula et le regarda.

-Je viens aussi. Shaolan lui caressa la joue.

-Elle pourrait te faire du mal. Elle est asser folle pour le faire croit moi. Ne viens pas. Sakura se décolla complètement et regarda Shaolan droit dans les yeux.

-Clow m'avait prévenu de ton arriver.

-Hein?

-Il m'a dit, en énigme, qu'un homme viendrait et m'aimerait… que tout serait différent avec lui, que tout se passerait vite et sans hésitation… mais qu'on sera de camp différent. Je n'ai pas toute de suite comprit mais la je comprends. C'est toi Shaolan et je dois te suivre. Clow me l'a dit aussi… Shaolan lui fit un sourire.

-Et est-ce qu'il t'avait dit aussi que tu coucherais avec moi la nuit même?

-Tout se passera vite et sans hésitation. Tout c'est passé vite et il n'y a eu aucune hésitation, de mon coter en tout cas.

-Oh, du mien aussi. Il l'embrassa.

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme et savoir que ta famille veut te brûler?

-Ce n'est pas ma famille, seulement les gens qui m'ont élever. Et puis en ta compagnie, tout passe si vite et sans hésitation. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Il l'embrassa encore et la serra plus contre lui.

-Saki…

-Moui…?

-J'ai faim…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme déjeuner? Elle alla se défaire de son étreinte quand il l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Gourmand…

-Mais j'ai la plus belle des friandises avec moi… j'en profite, c'est tout…

-Je suis rien qu'une friandise pour toi? Shaolan s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux… je t'aime petite fleur de cerisier.

-Je t'aime aussi mon petit loup…

__

Next part 2


	2. Chapter 2

****

Part 2

Shaolan arriva a Hong Kong quelques heures plus tard en compagnie de Sakura a qui il n'avait su résister. Déjà, Shaolan était plus sombre, plus distant et plus sérieux. Sakura sentait le malaise qu'il l'avait envahit. Sa mère était-elle horrible a ce point?

Rien qu'en posant le pied dans Hong Kong, il sentit la puissance de sa mère. Il soupira. C'était peut-être sa dernière journée. Il se tourna vers Sakura. Il n'aurait pas du l'emmener. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire si sa mère sait qui elle est et ce qu'elle a fait contre la famille Li? Il l'a prit dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il aimerait tant pleurer et lui demander de retourner au Japon, mais il devait être fort. Il l'a serra tellement longtemps qu'elle finit par se poser des questions…

-Shaolan…? Ca va…? Il se décolla et sans même dire un mot, il se retourna vers une limousine noire. Sakura décida de le suivre malgré qu'il ne lui ai pas parler.

Le voyage fut long. Shaolan ne faisait que regarder dehors. Il était triste et il poussait des soupirs de temps en temps. Sakura devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. L'attitude de Shaolan lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait peur de sa mère. Sa propre mère. Sakura décida de ne pas la laisser faire, jamais elle ne touchera un seul cheveux de Shaolan, pas tant qu'elle est en vie!

Ils finirent par arriver a destination. La maison, ou plutôt, leur château était énorme! Sakura sortit de la limousine et resta bouche bée devant cette si grande maison! Comment avait-il de pièces? Asser pour ne pas vouloir les compter. Autour de la maison, il y avait un très beau jardin rempli de fleurs multicolores. Sakura voyait cet endroit comme un paradis.

Shaolan, lui, voyant cette demeure comme une prison. Une prison dans laquelle il ne devait que penser aux cartes de Clow et rien d'autre. Une prison ou il avait endurer tous les coups bas de sa mère. Il haïssait cette endroit. Revenir ici lui donnait la nausée. C'était probablement le dernier endroit ou il vivrait. Il décida de commencer a avancer vers la grande porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et déposa ses valises dans l'entrée.

Sakura le suivait un peu en retrait derrière lui. Sa nervosité avait augmentée. Elle n'avait pas porter attention a les auras. Elle sentait l'aura de la mère de Shaolan et elle était particulièrement forte. Shaolan l'avait avertit dans l'avion de cacher son aura, comme ca, sa mère ne pourrait pas la reconnaître.

Aussitôt entrer, une grande dame descendait les marches d'escaliers. Sakura en déduit que c'était la mère de Shaolan. C'est vrai, elle imposait la force et la discipline. Mais Sakura décida de ne pas se laisser faire par elle. Shaolan se baissa devant sa mère.

-Me revoilà, mère. Sa mère se tourna vers Sakura. Elle attendait qu'elle se penche, mais Sakura resta droite a l'étonnement de Shaolan. Yelan, se tourna vivement vers Shaolan et demanda d'un ton glacial.

-Pourquoi l'a tu emmener ici! Shaolan allait répondre mais il se fit couper par Sakura.

-J'ai décidé de le suivre.

-Est-ce que je t'ai demander de répondre, je parlais a mon fils. Sakura la regarda dans les yeux et soutint son regard aussi longtemps de Yelan la regarda.

-Est-ce qu'elle est au courant pour ta recherche des cartes? Shaolan devint très mal a l'aise…

-Oui, elle le sait.

-Tu as les cartes? Shaolan baissa les yeux.

-Non.

-Ou sont-elles! Shaolan déglutit. Est-ce qu'il allait lui dire…?

-Je … je… je ne sais pas.

-Menteur! Tu les as vu, je les ai sentit! Et elle gifla Shaolan de toutes ses forces. Sakura se plaça devant Shaolan.

-Ne lui touchez plus! Yelan se pencha vers elle et la regarda intensément.

-Il a faillit a sa mission et il sait qu'il le mérite. Et puis, qui est-ce qui va m'en empêcher, une gamine comme toi? Sakura allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Shaolan lui en empêcha.

-J'ai comprit, mère. Je monte dans ma chambre. Il prit Sakura part le bras et il monta les marches. Une fois dans la chambre de Shaolan, Sakura le regarda méchamment.

-Tu te laisses toujours faire comme ca? Shaolan se coucha sur son lit.

-J'peux rien faire contre…

-Moi j'aurais pu si tu ne m'aurais pas empêcher! Shaolan avait les yeux fermés et semblait si seul… Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Ne te laisse pas faire Shaolan… Il se leva brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je face! Elle est la magicienne la plus puissante de toute la Chine, bon sang! C'est facile a dire pour toi! Et il sortit en claquant la porte. Sakura s'assit sur le lit. Elle se coucha et après plusieurs minutes, elle finit par s'endormir.

Shaolan était sortit dans le jardin. Ici, personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il y était peut-être aller un peu fort avec Sakura. Mais elle devait comprendre. Un vent léger se leva. Comme il regrettait d'être partit du Japon… La nuit était tombée. Combien de temps était-il la? Aucune idée… mais il était bien ici. Au calme. Et puis, c'est surment la dernière fois qu'il viendrait ici. La dernière de toutes. La dernière nuit qu'il passerait avec Sakura. Sa petite fleur de cerisier. Il devrait peut-être aller la rejoindre. Il remonta doucement dans sa chambre. Sakura s'était endormie. Il se changea et quand il se retourna, Sakura le regardait.

-Sakura… je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure… Sakura lui fit un petit sourire et elle tapota le lit près d'elle. Shaolan alla s'asseoir a coter d'elle. Sakura se blottit dans ses bras.

-C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu me vois…

-Je ne la laisserais pas faire. Parole de Sakura Kinomoto. Ils finirent par s'endormir même si la menace pesait sur eux.

Sakura se réveilla avec un mal de tête énorme. Elle ne sentait plus ses mains, ni ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que qui se passe… Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Yelan. Bien vite, elle prit conscience que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La maîtresse essaya de bouger, mais elle était attacher a un poteau. Les cordes qui l'attachaient étaient si serrer qu'elle ne sentait plus ses mains. C'était encore la nuit et elle était a l'extérieur. Elle aperçu Shaolan près d'elle, dans la même position qu'elle. Yelan avait un sourire, elle regardait la scène. Même si la fille était sans importance, elle décida qu'elle devait avoir le même sort que son fils.

-Tu te réveilles enfin jeune fille. Ton amoureux n'est pas encore réveiller, c'est peut-être que pour lui, j'ai utiliser la matière magique. Yelan fit un autre sourire. Sakura la regarda un instant pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Vous auriez peut-être du le faire pour moi aussi… La maîtresse lui montra son aura. Yelan perdit un instant son sourire, mais elle le retrouva bien vite. Elle s'approcha de Sakura si bien qu'elle était maintenant a seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Une magicienne… Qu'est-ce que Shaolan espérait? Que tu le sauves? Pas une jeune fille comme toi…

-Je pourrais vous surprendre. Shaolan commença a remuer. C'est alors que lui aussi il prit conscience du danger.

Il se sentait moue et flasque. Il se sentait vider de toutes énergies. Il ouvrit les yeux malgré la douleur qu'il sentait a sa tête ainsi que dans ses cotes. Il tourna la tête et vit Sakura qui parlait avec sa mère. Il essaya de bouger. Il était attacher. La panique l'envahit d'un coup. Il regarda par terre, lui et Sakura étaient attacher sur un bûcher. Sa mère allait les faire brûler. Shaolan pensa a comment il pourrait les sortir de la, quand la voix de sa mère le sortit de ses pensées.

-Une magicienne Shaolan? C'est bien essayer. Elle ne fait pas le poids contre moi, tu le sais. Yelan s'approcha de lui.

-Tout ce que je voulais c'était les cartes de Clow! Mais même mon propre fils est trop empoter pour pouvoir les trouver! Elle le gifla encore une fois. Mon propre fils, un empoter. Tu n'es pas le fils de ton père! Ton père était un homme dur et froid, fort et combattant. Il trouvait toujours ce qu'on lui demandait. Mais toi, tu échoues a la première épreuve! Sakura regardait la scène dégoutter. Elle devait appeler son sceptre. Elle se concentra et pensa a son sceptre. Elle sentit son esprit chercher dans la chambre de Shaolan. La, il était la. Elle l'avait trouver!

Yelan parlait toujours a Shaolan durement quand elle sentit quelque chose passé derrière elle a toute vitesse. Elle se retourna et grâce a ses pouvoirs, elle intercepta la chose.

-Oh, un sceptre. Elle se tourna vers Sakura. Bien essayer. Yelan prit le sceptre et l'observa. C'était un sceptre d'une grande force, peut-être que cette jeune fille possède plus de pouvoir magique qu'elle ne le pense… Elle fit en sorte que le sceptre redevint une clé et elle passa le collier autour de son cou.

Sakura sentit l'espoir s'envoler. Sans son sceptre, elle n'était rien! Elle se retourna vers Shaolan et elle le regarda. Elle pu voir la déception dans ses yeux. Ils semblaient lui demander pardon de l'avoir emmener ici. Elle devait faire quelque chose, elle ne voulait pas mourir ici quand elle vient de trouver l'homme de sa vie! _"Tu devras l'aider Sakura, ne l'oublie pas, d'une façon inhabituelle…" _C'est la dernière chose que Clow lui avait dit…

Elle va mourir et pas ma faute… J'aurais du la laisser au Japon. Je suis vraiment qu'un crétin. Shaolan ferma les yeux. Comme il aurait voulu ne pas faire partit de la famille Li! Il essaya encore une fois de détacher les liens, mais ils étaient attachés grâce a un sort de sa mère. Yelan commença a reculer et elle leur fit un dernier sourire. D'un mouvement de la main, le bûcher s'embrassa. Shaolan pu entendre un petit cri poussé pas Sakura.

D'une façon inhabituelle… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Yelan faire son petit mouvement de la main. Tout ce qu'elle su, c'est que le feu venait a présent vers elle. Elle bougea de tous les sens, mais rien ne pouvait défaire ses maudits liens. Avec ses cartes, tout cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Elle leva brusquement la tête, elle avait la solution. D'une façon inhabituelle! Elle devait faire vite, le feu était maintenant qu'a un mètre d'eux! Doucement et en murmurant, elle incanta les paroles qui lui passait par la tête.

-Oh, anciennes cartes de Clow, cartes de Sakura, venez en aide a votre maîtresse. Venez a moi, j'ai besoin de vous…

Shaolan se tourna vivement vers Sakura. Elle avait la tête baisser et semblait murmurer quelque chose. Son aura montait en flèche. Il jeta un coup d'œil a sa mère, elle aussi elle sentait. Sakura continuait a incanter, elle espérait vraiment que ca marche.

-Venez… Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférer… Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et cria le plus fort qu'elle pu: Je te l'ordonne, Carte de la Force!

Un éclair rose passa droit devant le nez de Yelan. La carte se plaça droit devant Sakura et quelque chose d'inattendue arriva. La carte se fit absorbée par sa maîtresse. Les liens qui retenaient Sakura lâchèrent d'un seul coup. Elle se sauta du bûcher et regarda son ennemi des ses yeux les plus glacés.

-Tu payeras pour ma famille mais aussi pour ton fils!

__

Voilà voilà! Je sais, j'ai été très très méchante! C'est une courte suite, juste le temps de pensée à la suite de cette histoire! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps et je vous remercie pour tout vos comms! Alors continuer comme ça!

Jessy


End file.
